There is Something Undefinable In his Eyes
by 206
Summary: Brennan's thoughts during the Pilot based off of what we learned about their first case together in the 100th episode.


**A/N: I know some people were disappointed with the 100th, saying that it doesn't go with the pilot and the rest of the show at all. Personally I say have an open mind and try to make it work through interpretation rather than what you are just seeing on the screen. That is what I attempted to do with this. It is Brennan's thoughts during the pilot episode. I loved the 100th episode and am one of those people who went back to watch older episodes (from seasons 1 and 2) and found some things even more meaningful. But then again, its interpretation and everyone has a right to their own. Ok enough rambling here is the story. I hope you enjoy, hopefully it is in character enough. **

Sitting in the interrogation room with that Homeland Security officer, I was anything but panicked. After spending three months in Guatemala identifying genocide victims, how was he supposed to be scary? He and the woman officer called me a sociopath because I wasn't sweating. It wasn't until that stupid Agent Booth entered the room that my heart began to beat a little faster, out of anger not panic. It had been a year since I had seen him. Since I had slapped him and told him that I would never work with him again. He staged the whole rescue thing; he is such an arrogant alpha male. He told me that he was trying to mend bridges, I assume he meant that he wanted to fix our relationship, not that we had a relationship. He was annoying, as always, at the beginning of our new case; thinking he knew better than me.

But when we identified the victim and he began spouting facts about her, saying that finding her dead had not been his plan, I saw it in his eyes again. I am still unsure of what it is exactly that I saw in his eyes; but it was the same look that he had given our victim a year ago. And I felt that familiar pull towards him that I had felt then. He called me Bones again, and I immediately told him not to, if I allowed it, it would mean that I forgave him for what happened during that first case. He also gave me more ammunition to dislike him as he wanted to go back on his promise; my first thought was that I was right. Men do not keep their promises. But I wanted in on the case, so I blackmailed him. During the meeting with his boss, Agent Booth showed what I think was empathy for the victim's family. Something I notice Angela do for the remains were identify, even when they are hundreds or thousands of years old and have no family left. I don't know why but his empathy always pulls me towards him. It is difficult to quantify my reactions to him and that is disconcerting since I am incredibly intelligent and logical. It may simply be my thirst for knowledge that makes me want to learn everything that I can about him, even if that goes against my usual attitude towards people who are alive.

The second time I met with Booth's boss, I was in trouble. Even though I was simply doing my job and aiding in the investigation, I was accused of uttering threats to a senator and while I am not prone to making such connections, I did see the resemblance to when I hit Judge Hastings in the nose. But this time Booth was the one who was thrown off the case because of my misdoings. The odd thing was that after I got him in trouble, Booth was nice to me. When I had gotten fired, I had been very rude towards him. But I decided to help him in the twelve hours he had left on the case. He continued to call me Bones throughout the case; it was tiring to keep telling him not to so I stopped. I had begun to think that we could get past what had happened during that first case but then he insulted me and my team. He came to find me at the shooting range; I think he was trying to apologize. He kept getting closer and closer and I thought he was going to kiss me again and I couldn't let that happen after the last time. I decided to test him. After all, he had tested me during our first case, it seemed only fair. I needed proof that he really was different from the other men and other cops that I knew.

When I arrived at his office (he had obviously gotten the office he wanted) later I found him watching a video of the victim. I guess he does that often, he did it during our first case together also. And there was that irritatingly unidentifiable look in his eyes again that made me incapable of being mad at him. It is completely illogical that a look would render me incapable of something. I was surprised that he had obtained the warrant, I wanted to say something about me being right but he stopped me. He told me that he was never afraid of the senator, and that he was doing it for Chloe, not because I'm a genius. He wanted to do right by the victim, just like me; I began to think that maybe we have more in common that I originally thought. I got in trouble again, and I got Booth in trouble again because I shot the murderer when he was unarmed and had alcohol on my breath. At the funeral, we began to talk. Booth was pleasant. He wasn't condescending, even when telling me that I needed to get out of the lab more. It felt almost like it had before we had kissed during our first case. I think we can be partners, maybe even friends, maybe…as long as we don't kiss again.


End file.
